Schemestress
Schemestresses use illusion to confuse and destroy the enemy. Initially created by Dracon women, they use indirect control where the male counterparts used more brutal means. Their magic is passed down through the feminine line and has been a closely guarded secret for centuries. Though most whom become Schemestresses are both female and Dracon, there have been some exceptions. Class Details Hit Die: d6. Requirements To qualify to become a Schemestress, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. • Feats: Spell Focus (illusion). • Skills: Bluff 7 ranks, Disguise 5 ranks, Knowledge (arcana) 2 ranks. • Spells: Able to cast three different illusion spells, one of which must be of 2nd level or higher. • Special: Must be trained by a Dracon Schemestress. Class Skills The Schemestress's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Spellcraft (Int), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features for the Schemestress prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Schemestress gains no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Veil Pool (Sp) A Schemestress draws power from a reserve of magical energy to strengthen her illusions. This veil pool has a number of points equal to her class level + her Charisma modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the Schemestress prepares her spells or regains spell slots. As a standard action, the Schemestress can spend 1 point from her veil pool to alter her appearance as per the spell disguise self. This is a glamer effect that lasts a number of hours equal to the Schemestress's class level. The DC to disbelieve the effect is equal to 15 + the number of points remaining in the Schemestress's veil pool. At 3rd level, the Schemestress can alter her perceived audible (sound) properties when she assumes her disguise. At 5th level, the Schemestress can also alter her perceived tactile (touch) properties, and can imitate any voice with which she is familiar. At 9th level, the Schemestress's veil fools even extraordinary senses, such as scent, blindsight, or tremorsense. So long as the Schemestress has one point in her veil pool, she is considered to have the Darkstalker Subtype. Dark Veils A Schemestress learns special battle stances in which she can utilize secret illusionary arts. Once the Schemestress learns a veil, she can expend 1 point from her veil pool to disguise herself as though using disguise self. When disguising herself, she gains an additional bonus on her Disguise check equal to her class level. Each Dark Veil stance also grants the illusionist an additional power. Assuming a different veil while still under the effects of her disguise self spell-like ability is a free action, and does not expend any additional points from her veil pool. Knowledge: At 1st level, a Schemestress may select an illusion spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list of a level she can cast and add it to her class spell list at the same level. If the spell is already on her spell list, she adds it to her spellbook, familiar, or list of spells known. Each time the illusionist gains a level, she may select an additional illusion spell. Trickery: At 2nd level, a Schemestress can spend 1 point from her veil pool as a free action while casting an illusion spell to disguise her spellcasting. Creatures attempting to identify the spell as it's being cast must succeed at a Will save (DC 15 + the number of points remaining in the illusionist's veil pool) or misidentify the spell as a spell of the illusionist's choice. The illusory spell must be the same level as the true spell, and must be one the illusionist can cast. Penetration: At 4th level, a Schemestress can spend 1 point from her veil pool as an immediate action to reroll a caster level check made to bypass spell resistance. She must use this ability before the results of the first roll are revealed, and must accept the second roll, even if it's worse. Swiftness: At 6th level, a Schemestress can spend 1 point from her veil pool to concentrate on a glamer or figment as a swift action, rather than a standard action. Foresight: At 8th level, a Schemestress can spend 1 point from her veil pool as a free action to gain the benefits of the spell true seeing until the beginning of her next turn. Madness: At 10th level, The Schemestress can assume the form of a Null of Descent with her disguise, as a free action while casting an illusion spell, a Schemestress can spend 1 point from her veil pool to coil the illusion upon itself. Any creature that disbelieves the illusion sees a second illusion within the translucent outline of the first, as if the illusionist had cast the spell a second time. Effectively, after a creature disbelieves the first illusion, it sees a second illusion in its place, which it must attempt to disbelieve separately. The Schemestress must determine the features of the second illusion as she casts the first. If the second illusion is especially similar to the first one, creatures that study or interact with it receive a +4 bonus on the save to disbelieve the effect. Summon Shadow (Su) At 3rd level, a Schemestress can summon a shadow, an undead shade. Unlike a normal shadow, this shadow's alignment matches that of the Schemestress, and the creature cannot create spawn. The summoned shadow receives a +4 bonus on Will saves made to halve the damage from positive channeled energy and the shadow cannot be turned or commanded. This shadow serves as a companion to the Schemestress and can communicate intelligibly with the Schemestress. This shadow has a number of hit points equal to half the Schemestress's total. The shadow uses the Schemestress's base attack bonus and base save bonuses. If a shadow companion is destroyed, or the Schemestress chooses to dismiss it, the Schemestress must attempt a DC 15 Fortitude save. If the saving throw fails, the Schemestress gains one permanent negative level. A successful saving throw avoids this negative level. A destroyed or dismissed shadow companion cannot be replaced for 30 days. The statistics for the shadow come from the Pathfinder Bestiary, do not use the shadow from the Disgaea d20 bestiary. It does however possess the Mass Psyche Evility Mass Psyche, Gain a +1 bonus to attack, damage, and armor class for every creature with the darkstalker subtype within 30 feet. Shadow Call (Sp) At 4th level, a Schemestress can create creatures and effects out of raw shadow. This ability functions as shadow conjuration, using the Schemestress's level as the caster level. A Schemestress can use this ability once per day at 4th level, plus one additional time per day for every two levels attained beyond 4th (2/day at 6th level, 3/day at 8th level, and 4/day at 10th level). Upon reaching 10th level, this ability functions as greater shadow conjuration. The DC for this ability is Charisma-based. Quick Veil At 5th level, a Schemestress can assume or alter her disguise with her veil pool ability as a move action. At 7th level, the action is reduced to a swift action. True Veil At 10th level, a Schemestress can spend 1 point from her veil pool to imbue her disguise with a measure of reality. The Schemestress's disguise self spell-like ability is treated as a polymorph effect, though it retains the illusion school and gains the shadow descriptor. Other creatures no longer get a Will save to recognize the effect as an illusion, though they can still make Perception checks to realize the Schemestress is using a disguise. If disguised as a humanoid using her veil pool ability, the Schemestress gains the benefit of alter self. If disguised as a Null of Descent, she gains a +4 size bonus to Strength, a –2 penalty to Dexterity, a +4 natural armor bonus, and any of the following abilities possessed by the creature whose form she has taken: fly 80 feet (perfect maneuverability), Deaththroes (10d6 fire, 20 foot burst) , darkvision 60 feet, low-light vision, Ghost Touch, Fear Gaze, Void Body, Mass Psyche Evility, Grudge Time Evility, . The effect lasts for a number of minutes equal to the Schemestress's level if she is disguised as a humanoid, or rounds per level if disguised as a Null of Descent.